Jennaz life on hogwarts
by VampirEyes
Summary: jenna is a gurl who falls in love wiv a copkle of boys she cant choose, i suck at summareys but juz read, iz really coowl! written by my friend kaitlin
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Hahaha lolz my friend wrote a really cowl stry please read it and review be nice okay! haha lolz she named her karachter to me!

I luvv it, Kaitlinnnn!

lotzaluvs from jennifer

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Me name s Jennifer Arianna Xantha Artemis Lesedi Mélanie Roux but my friends say Jenna to me. My parents gave me lotsa names, because my mother was half italian and half greek, and my father half egyptian and half french and they wanted me to be international. i'm sixteen years old and a have long dark brown hair withg red streaks. i'm thin, and not very tall, only about 1.60 or something. My best friends are ginny weaseley, even though i'm a slyterin and shes a Gryffindor and Louna lovegood. Louna has really changed over the summer. shes not weird anymore but really pretty and smart. My best male friend is Bliase Zambini, the best friend of Draoc malfoy, the hottest slyterin ever. But i'm stopping now, cuz ginny and I decidet to meet after school._

_Love from Jenna_

Jenna closd her dairy and walked out the room. She walked to out the castel and sat dwon onder a three. She saw a couple of sliterins walking and waved at dem. 1 of dem was Drago Mafloy. He stoped and walked to me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I sayed to him.

"Howre you?" He asked.

"Good." I sayed back to him. "And howre you?"

"Good."

I saw ginny and smiled ad her. She came to me and glared at Drako. Drako scolwed at her and turned around. He walked way and i turned to ginny.

"OMG, i was talking to Mafloy and you maked him go way!"

ginni looked at me arrogantly and replied "but hes like a fucking ferret, don't you hate him soooo much?"

"NO" I screamed. "I LOVE DRACO!"

ginny didnt say anyting else and bited her lip.

'im so sorry u now"

"of course you are." i said sarcastikally. suddenli some1 grabed my arm. I looked behind me and i saw………………………………………………………………. DARCO MALFOY!

Ginnie turned round and walked way. Drago pulled me closerer to him and sayed: i heart wat you sayed and i love you 2!

We started making out and some posers looked at us with opne mouthes but i gav dem ze middle finger.

'wtf ar u 2 doin?" some1 screamed suddely. We stoped making out and looked around. There was Blaize Zambini, who looked at me wiv tears in hiz eys.

"Blaize!" I rooped.

"Jennaa!" He screamed. "how coud you do diz 2 me? u now i lov u!"

" i didnt!" i repleid.

He runned awazy and i getted tearz in me eys.

"Jena!" draco called, but i ingoerd him. Blaize was me best friend fo ovr 5 years. i never fancied him, butt now he was mad at me, i sudenly raelidez how much i likd him.

I runned to blaize but I coudn t find him. I colapped on the ground and strated cryin. It rained sudenli and I was all wet. Sudenli some1 put a cloac on me shoukldes. i lookd around ant id was…………………………………………………………………. HARY POTTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda u bitch! Englis isnt my first langugage im still learnig! U can TRY to be nice!**

"hi."

"Hi."

"ar u okay?"

"no." I sayed. Hari put a arm around me and i sobed againt his shoulder. he patted my back and wiped me taers way.

"I feel so depresed." I sayed and hary nodded. "ive slit my wrists wen sirius went ded. But at the last sekond I decieded I wanted to lif."

'wy?"

"because…………………… because……………….. I LOVE YOU"

I looked in hairry's sprakling blue eys and he kissed me gentle. i kissed him back and he pushed me in the grass. It was al wet but I didn't care. He tried to take of my shiret but then I remembered blases sorrow and I gasped.

'I…… I can't!'

'NOOOO!" hary screamed. He roled of me and cryed. "tis cantt be tru.'

'im sorry u now.' I said and ran away. I rauned to the great hall were i saw louna.

' LOUNA!'

"hey gurl.'

"louna, I don't now what ive to do!'

I telled louna the hole stry and she thought about it.

'well, ho do ye like te most?' louna sayed.

'I think draco.' I repleid.

'well, duh, yu have to choose drace then u now.'

'but then ill hurt hairry and blase.'

'they'll survive.'

'OH NO' I screamed. 'hairry wont!'

I runned out of the great hall to save hairy, and hoped I want to late.

**So peepz, whatddya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

I runned to the outside of the castel and there i saw Hary. He lieed on the ground and I runned to him. His wrists were slit and I sanked down next to him cryin.

'don't die hary! Don't die!'

He looked at me wit realy sad eys and sayed: 'it all doesn't matter anymore, Jenna.'

I grabvbed my want and said: '_rettebemoceb_!'

The wonds on his arms healed and hary fell on the gras uncunciuos. I runned to to hagrirds house and screamed

"hagrid! Hagrtid!'

he runed out his house and sayed: 'wats wrong jenna?'

'its hariryr, I sayed. Hes going to die if yiou don't help him!'

hargirgd naroweed his eys and sayed: 'I don't care. harty is just a loser ho needs atetention.'

'he isnt!' iscreamed.

Hargrid roled his eys and went to hary.

'warn dubledore!' he sayed and I runned to the castel.

There I saw blaize. He looked at me and looked way then. I stoppped and asked: 'howre you?'

'wat do u think?' he repleid.

Then I rememberd hairty. I placd a kiss on blaises lips and runned away. He called after me but I had to goe to dumlbeddore. I runned and runned til I seeed the headmastes ofice.

'lollipops.' I sayed and the door openened. I runned upstaris and there was……………………………………………………………………………………………….SNAPE!

'wtf ar u doin here?'

'wy do u car?' he sayed and grinned evilly. 'I now harryu is goin to die and I will standn there and watch! HAHAHAHHA'

'nooooo!' I screamed and I started cryiung. Snape laughed again but suddenli he fell in the groend.

Somebody had cursed him!

It was……………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

MR. NORIS!

He scowled at snap and put a hand in my shoeulder.

'ill sav harry 4 u.' he said and I smiled at him. Mr. Norriss was a really hot teacher on our school. He had long black hair and bluy eys. He weared jeans and a black sweater from Abercombie and Fitch. He teached history it was my best subject because of him, duh!

He walked out the room and went way to save harrey. Snape glared at me and I looked at him. He had a wierd cloac on and in his pocket was…………………………………………………………………………………… a picture of GIUNNY!

"EWW!' iscreamd. 'U FUCKING PERV!"

"what!' SNAPE SCREAMED. 'Its not like it illegal orsomething!'

'IT IS!' I roped and runned way. I runned trough the hals and suddenlu I hit some1. It was…………………………………………………………………. DARCO!

'Draco!' isayed shyly.

'hi.' He replied.

'u herd about hairy?' I asked.

'no, but I don't care wat heppend to him. Hes a fucking poser hwo thinks hes graet and so on.'

'okay. U now snap loves ginny?'

'shes hot.' He sayed.

I looked sad. Draco looked at me. I had my long brown hair tied in a ponytail and weared a black skirt wit leather boots and a red top wit the words: 'dontcha wish ya girlfriend was hot like me?'

'Hey, youre so much HOTTER!' he sayed and I smiled. Then mr. Norris walked by.

'Jenna, can u follow me plz?' he sayed. I nodded and followed him. Draco gave me a small paper that I put in my pocket.

'I have something to tell u.' Mr. Norris sayed. "Im not alolweld to tell u but u need to now.'

'wat is it?'

'your father is……………………………………………….. LUPIN! Ur a werewolf, Jenna!'

'NO!' I screamed. 'I cant be! Wreewolfs are dark animals… im not dark!'

'U AR!' he screamed. 'But I got a message from voldrmortr! He wants u to join the dark side!'


	5. Chapter 5

"NEVER" I sayed and runned away. Tears where leaking dwon my face and i just runned to nowere. i coudnt believe this was realy happening.

'jenna!'

I looked around. It was ginny. I hugged her and telled her everything.

'OMG!'She screamd. 'thats horibble!'

I noded and wiped my tears of my face.

'but i now some1 wo can help is.' She wisperd. My head jerked op and I gasped.

'RLY?"

'oh yeah, she saied. 'his nam is Aiden, and hes an expert on werewolf es.'

'were kan I find hem?" I cried.

'youll have to follo me, she sayed.'

We liepen to the forbidden forest and I thougt about al my problems. Blais, Draco and Harry, my werewolfness and my father wo wasn't realy my father.

I saw It was alredy rely dark and the moon shone thoru the trees. I watched it and it was bueativul, realy, realy, bueativul…………………..

Sudenli and I felt that my kanine toot had grew and was now long and shiny.

I walked qwuickkly further and ginny pitned towit a grot witg treeas around it.

'pthere…'

I walked into the caf.


	6. Chapter 6

I walkd into ze caf and ther was a boy wif long blak hair and rlly blu eys in the corner of the caf in the shadow. He stept up and smild at me.  
'Wat brings u her, ginny?' He asks and she grind bak. 'The gurl u brout her iz relly hot.'  
I blused and smild at him.  
'Im a werfowl i sayed to him and he stepd bak.  
'OH NO!' He screemed. 'Not u 2!'  
I lookd at me and he put a hand on my shoulder. 'But I help u.' U see, Voldermort wanted him to jopin his ajmry but i sayed nop.'  
Giny gasped and started criin. Se hugd me and I askd her 'Wat's rong, Gin?'  
'I feckin'hate Voldremort!' He criid and I and Adam lookd at eachartjer. 'Why?' He askd. Jhb 'He's such ahomo!' She screeemed. 'He kild my brothers!'  
'All of dem?' I askd. 'No se sayed. He let Char lif, but he torturded him horribly, so Charlei wont talk to me anmory'  
SUDDNLY, THERE WAS A FLAHS UF LIGT!  
'OH MY SATAN'' ADME screemed. 'ITS VLODAERMORT! JENA, RUN FUR UR LIF!'

So ui runnedf.

But voldermort followed my and I falled on the grouond, wher I started crysien. 'Jujs kill me!'I rooped!!  
'No I wont!' He sayed cruely! '\I want u to help me destroy hopgwaytrds!!"

NEBVER! Jenna sceemed! 'I NEVER will, its my home!'

He looked at me agnryil and pointed his want at me! But suyndle there was SIRIUS BLAK! I sreemed , coz he was ded and no I was saving him,. I waz rlly sacredd but I noticed stil how HAWT he looked. Wif one strok of his want, voldermoart had vanihies.d Sirois turnef to me and lookd at me wif his intesne eyz!!

He leasned forwadr, but suddenly I remembered.!

"OMG!' I sayed. 'UR SUPODES TO BE DED!' 


End file.
